Dreaming
by MiniLeo
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando tienes la habilidad de ver cosas q nadie mas ve? si no eres el unico con habilidades? Cuando la posibilidad de huir se agota y solo queda desesperación entre tanta muerte, cuando al final contigo solo hay alguien y le amas. HoroXRen
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Bueno, este es otro fic, la verdad es que es un sueño que tuve recientemente y pensé que sería buena idea escribirlo, ya saben, no fue un sueño normal y tengo muchas conclusiones que sacar del porque soñé eso sin embargo, siquiera había visto una sola película esa noche y... soñé.

Ahora bien, al ser un sueño puede que haya partes confusas, debido a que obviamente habrá partes sin llenar pero parece increíble todo lo que es capaz de recrear la mente humana en una sola noche. Por supuesto que adecue la historia a lo personajes de shaman king, sin embargo, mi sueño fue con personas tanto conocidas como desconocidas.

Plis, si alguien sabe en que genero lo puedo poner, que me oriente porque en esas estoy perdida n.n

Bueno, además es un universo alterno, no tiene nada que ver con la serie de shaman king pero utilizo los personajes y, obviamente al haberlo adecuado habrá parejita de HoroXRen, aunque no se, creo que será diferente de mis demás fics... digo, habrá mas desesperación o eso creo.

Y bueno, espero que (si alguien lo lee que es poco probable porque no tiene muy buenas bases) le agrade y si quiere que lo continúe me deje un review, porque no le tengo mucha fe, así que si no agrada mejor lo dejo así y después lo elimino.

Además ninguna de las ciudades o cualquier lugar mencionado en este fic, existe en la realidad, solo que tengo que poner algún nombre o algo así porque, de lo contrario se escucharía raro y me costaría un poco escribir ciertas cosas (problema que tengo con dulces tentaciones)

Bueno, sin más vamos a este... ¿fic¿Sueño? Y su prologo.

Ahí va!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

**Prologo.**

Hace unas semanas que no comía ni dormía... esos sueños enfermos acosaban su mente a cada momento y sabía, que no eran sueños comunes... además... nadie más los veía, solo ella...

Sin duda alguna, esa no era una época para ver ese tipo de cosas y tenia que callarse todo, tragarse sus memorias, o mejor dicho las que otras personas depositaban en ella; se había dado cuenta que, bajo ninguna circunstancia esas cosas podían ser reales...

Viernes...

En aquel momento, la chica de cabellos negros largos y amarrados en unas coletas bajas se encontraba sentada en el jardín del internado; odiaba ese lugar, desde que entro en él había comenzado a intensificarse su pesadilla, cada día que pasaba sus ojos de un gris amatista natural se volvían mas lúgubres, mas muertos... pues eso miraban, muerte, destrucción... desearía escapar de ese lugar pero ya lo había intentado y solo logró cosas peores...

Aquellos ojos tan poco usuales por no decir únicos en el mundo...

30...

Y ahí estaban ellos... sus 'amigos' o mejor dicho amigas rodeándola...

Tapo con ambas manos su rostro al tiempo que numerosas lágrimas comenzaban a surcar las pálidas mejillas, antes llenas de vida...

Risas... escuchaba aun sus tétricas risas... sus gritos... ellos ponían esos sonidos en su mente, para perderla, para hacer que dejara de ver la luz...

- Basta... – pero sus murmullos pidiendo compasión solo alcanzaban a escuchar como mas gritos eran proferidos y las risas... las risas vueltas llanto, miedo...

De diciembre...

- Por favor... basta... – aun cuando sus manos insistían en tapar sus oídos... seguía oyéndolas, como si traspasaran la piel haciéndola jirones y solo quedara el vació...

- Deténganse...

Ruegos vanos, ruegos a los que esos sonidos eran inmunes...

Como si no tuvieran alma, como si no fueran reales... y así siguió... escuchándoles, mientras que observaba a sus amigas a su alrededor...

Del año 1215...

La edificación era lo más maravilloso pero, como disfrutarla, como cuando todo aquello sucedía, cuando aquellas voces le dictaban que debía seguir haciendo esas cosas, que aun había personas que clamaban por aquello...

Ya no sabia donde estaba, ni quien era, solo que debía continuar con aquello...

Aquello... eso era lo que la mantenía viva... su deber... pero... ya no era suyo, ahora, ya nada salía como deseaba...

- Emi!... – escuchó como, al otro lado de las maravillosas puertas de cristal unas voces la llamaban... no abriría, no abriría, esas voces eran malas, era culpa suya aquellas voces en su cabeza... – Emi abre! Queremos ayudarte!

No era cierto, no querían hacerlo, solo querían que dejara de realizar esos actos que hacían su alma vibrara... o que al menos dejara de escuchar aquellas voces en su mente...

No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, lo sabía, lo sentía, no era la primera vez que esas cosas ocurrían en ese lugar...

- Cállense! – Dijo con fuerza - ¡CALLENSE! - grito al vacío que no escuchó sus suplicas y, simplemente le mostró su salvación...

- Emi ábrenos!

- AHHH!

El grito ensordecedor hizo que mandaran derribar la puerta... aquel colegio, dedicado solo para las niñas de alta sociedad, el mejor en todo el continente y posiblemente mejor del mundo, nuevamente había sido testigo de un acto terrible...

Las hermanas se taparon con fuerza los ojos al momento de encontrar el cuerpo, completamente desnudo y flagelado de la chica, que no tenía mas de dieciséis años; su soledad había acabado de una forma inexplicable, bajo sus mismos deseos...

Se encargaron de hacer que tuviera una sepultura digna y, escondiendo lo sucedido, el colegio continúo funcionando, con algunos percances parecidos, pero sin embargo, achacaron todo a los deseos de las niñas... a sus almas corrompidas por el mal y, así, se mantiene hasta la actualidad...

:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:

_-.Año 2006.-_

- ¿En verdad es necesario que vaya?

- Si... pero verás como eso te ayuda con tu futuro, lo hizo con tu hermana y ahora lo hará contigo, ambos tendrán un futuro prometedor.

- Por una vez... no podría ir a una escuela normal... digo, era hasta hace tres años un colegio de puras mujeres ¿o me equivoco?

- Estuviste investigando...

- ¿Qué esperabas?

- Bueno, si, pero tu padre ya dijo que era lo mejor, además, fue un largo viaje, ya tienes el uniforme... no nos hagas cambiar todo a ultima hora querido...

- Solo si funciona, me quedaré.

- De acuerdo... y pórtate bien...

Sus ojos miraron tanto a su padre como a su madre fijamente, sin duda para ellos era muy sencillo hablar pero tenía un mal presentimiento... era algo que nunca había sentido; una vez cuando era mucho mas pequeño una psíquica le había dicho, que sus ojos eran especiales... únicos... el no le había creído ni mostrado nada pero detrás de aquella mujer vio algo que no le gusto y nadie veía... y lo asusto... aquello le dio miedo...

En otras ocasiones, le asustaban cosas en su casa o por las tiendas pero aprendió a vivir con ello, ya que nunca se acercaban a él... nunca daba señal de tener esas habilidades...

Y esas cosas que sentía, más que veía... no le hacían caso tampoco...

Así había aprendido a distinguir a la gente, por esas sombras que irradiaban alrededor suyo... no le agradaba mucho poder hacer eso pero, de alguna forma era provechoso... aunque solo los niños no poseían esas cosas...

Por ello siempre había estado solo, a excepción de su hermana...

Hacía tres meses había cumplido dieciséis años... dieciséis largos años... solos sin nadie que mereciera estar a su lado... sin dejar que nadie se le aproximara a través el tiempo por esos miedos... que aunque no deseaba demostrar le eran necesarios... ya se había vuelto parte de él... aunque no lo entendiera.

- Bien Ren... ya llegamos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Ahí esta, el prologo y ya saben porque seguro va a tener HoroXRen, porque el minino es personaje principal... así que bueno, si les gusto díganmelo para continuarlo. Creo que esta algo dramático el comienzo ¿no? Pero así lo soñé, todo estará de acuerdo a mi sueño... aun no lo he escrito completamente pero apunte TODO lo que paso en un libro (los hechos principales) cuando desperté, a excepción del final que no llegue a verlo. Por cierto ese sueño lo he tenido al menos tres veces... creo que mejor lo escribo para ver si deja de repetirse n.n...

Bien, y ya saben, ahí me dicen porque cualquier cosa pienso hacer de esto un fic diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada!

Así que si apoyan la idea, me dicen ¿eh? n.n

Bueno, entonces nos vemos, chao!

Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Se que me tarde para actualizar esta historia pero entre las demás y todos los trabajos que cosas que había tenido que hacer no podía.

Pero bueno, ya saque un ratito y al fin pude actualizar en fin...

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

De verdad muchísimas gracias por los mensajitos hermosos que me dejaron, me hicieron sentir muy bien.

Bueno, ahora los dejo con este primer capitulo ya debidamente, espero que les guste!

Y ahora... El Fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1: **

**Vidas y legados...**

Sin duda, no había nada peor que estar en ese lugar lleno de gente que se penaba superior a las demás, todos mas presumidos que los otros... y orgullosos de ello. Una escuela normal ¿Qué tanto le costaba a su padre dejarle disfrutar por una vez de algo que no fuera frialdad y sociedad?... era desesperante...

Miles de veces habían deseado ser una persona como cualquier otra, no solo en el sentido de que casi no tuviese dinero sino, en cuestiones enigmáticas... ¿Por qué a él?

Esas sombras le desesperaban y ahora, en aquel lugar se sentía terriblemente mal... era como si ese lugar incrementara todas y cada una de sus sensaciones... de sus miedos...

El día que llego a aquel lugar le desagrado bastante, no solo las sensaciones que le producía sino que también le parecía demasiado estrafalario el uniforme... y no porque fuese malo sino que era el mismo, según les iba diciendo la monja que les guiaba mostrándoles el sitio, desde que se inicio ese lugar. Un vestido negro cuya máxima altura era dos dedos por debajo de las rodillas, con una especie de cosa debajo para que se viera abombado, de cuello alto, donde una cinta lo sujetaba ya que desde tres dedos por debajo de la clavícula hasta esa cintita negra era una especie de malla blanca; además estaba lleno de lasos, en las piernas tenían que llevar pantimedias blancas y zapatos de 'muñeca'. El cabello siempre ordenado de preferencia largo y así por el estilo... eso para las chicas y los hombres llevaban ropa de vestir: camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y, abrigo negro... más bien parecía que iban rumbo a un funeral...

Todo era tan monótono...

Bueno, la verdad era que a él le gustaba vestir de negro pero le parecía que aquello era extremista...

Y fue allí cuando vio a una niña, o eso le pareció, pasar corriendo de lado a lado en ese pasillo sin embargo, cuando volteo a verla ya no estaba... y solo el la había visto...

- Disculpe... – había dicho – desde que edades hay plaza en este colegio?

- Oh... desde la etapa de preescolar hasta preparatoria señorito Tao... – si, aquel lugar era así, riguroso, totalmente... inflexible; los tratos debían ser de aquella manera tan seria y demás...

Y desde aquello ya había transcurrido una larga semana...

Odiaba las escuelas para niños ricos... las aborrecía, que supiera el nunca había tenido amigos y nunca le había interesado relacionarse con aquella gente, verdaderamente le era... horrible. Aunque no lo demostrara y pareciera ser de las personas mas... emmm... como decirlo... mas frías, orgullosas (bueno, si era orgulloso, lo aceptaba) y prepotentes que existieran...

Tampoco nunca había tenido una relación amorosa con otra muchacha, nunca le había interesado aquello, nunca aquella clase de chicas.

El había llegado una semana después de entrar las clases y, por lo visto aun faltaban algunos alumnos de ingresar, como a mediados de la clase de Química que habían llegado dos jóvenes, de su mismo grado a preguntar si era ese su salón, ambos idénticos y todo lo demás, pero, conforme le hablaron un poco en la clase se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran, no solo por el largo en sus cabellos (cosa que provocaba la mirada desaprobatoria de la monja que les impartía aquella clase). Sin embargo por una vez, ocurrió algo extraño... no detecto sombras a su lado... era extraño ese sentimiento, al igual que la niña rubia que tenia lugar al frente y no hablaba a nadie, el peliverde que prestaba atención y el chico bajito al que siempre, por bromear sus compañeros le enviaban al salón de preescolar... sin contar claro, al negro que se sentía muy chistoso y había estado toda la clase bromeando...

Y así transcurrió la lección, de forma lenta, pausada...

Hasta que sonó el timbre...

Rápidamente recogió sus cosas en un intento desesperado porque nadie le hablara, en especial esas seis personas que acababan que llegar. No era que le cayeran mal, siquiera podía saberlo si no les había dirigido la palabra pero, de alguna manera le daba... ¿miedo? Relacionarse con alguien a quien no le podía ver una sola sombra... cuando, de pronto mientras iba a salir del aula...

- JAJAJAJA!

Con simpleza y un toque de desden volteo a ver hacia atrás para, darse cuenta que lo que propiciaba tales risas era el hecho que el que se hacia el chistoso había montado una especie de barco en base a su peinado...

- Oigan... a esto se le puede sacar el área... – continuo sus pasos como si no hubiera pasado nada... no quería llamar la atención... – o mejor una hipotenusa... – cuenta hasta diez... nueve... ocho... – escalemos Los montes Himalayas, rumbo al Everest! – siete, seis, cinco, cuatro... – oigan... ¿a poco no parece tiburón?...

- ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME¡ERES PATETICO¡YA NADIE SE RIE, LO QUE DICES NO TIENE GRACIA, DEJAME TRANQULO!

- Oye... ¿Cómo te llamas? – con un demonios, se suponía que no debía (ni quería) socializar con ellos...

- No te importa. – dijo de forma prepotente.

- jijiji... oye no te importa... ¿y como estas?

- me dejas tranquilo?

- Algo me dice que no muy contento...

- Yoh... ¿podrías dejarlo en paz? – le habló la rubia al gemelo de cabellos cortos, justo en ese momento pudo hacer una diferencia entre quien era él y cual Hao ya que al entrar la profesora les había llamado por sus nombre, seguramente no era la primera vez que estaban allí...

- Pero Annita... no te importa esta solito... nadie merece estar solito.

- Yoh... déjalo ¿si? – agregó Hao mirando fijamente a la rubia que parecía un poco molesta

- Bueno... no me quiero meter Hao pero Yoh tiene razón... – hablo el muchacho de cabellos verdes haciendo que todos lo miraran... Ren no se detuvo continuando su avance que tenia como objetivo llegar hasta algún lugar solo... no sería difícil, no había muchos alumnos en aquel lugar ya que solo eran niños de dinero y el sitio era por demás enorme...

- Ya lo oyeron TODOS A AYUDAR A NO TE IMPORTA...

- No creo que sea su verdadero nombre... – volvió a hablar aquel muchacho de cabello verde.

Ren pudo observar como apresuraban el paso para alcanzarlo mientras que seguían hablando de diversas cosas, como lo que habían hecho en el verano o cosas así por el estilo hasta que el se detuvo, alejado de las demás multitudes (ya que una se había sumado él) y se sentó en el pasto... no tenia mucha hambre, así que no iría al comedor...

Así, en silencio pronto supo varias cosas de todos ellos, todos eran de diferentes países y sin embargo, se habían conocido con el pasar de los años en ese internado, siendo los primeros en entrar desde el preescolar los gemelos Asakura, hasta el año pasado que se había sumado un joven y su hermana...

- Me pregunto si Horo-Horo no va a venir... – dijo a los demás un chico de corta estatura que se llamaba Manta, rompiendo de pronto el tema de aquella persona...

- No lo se... pero era divertido cuando estaba con nosotros ¿no? – comento de pronto el cómico, conocido ahora como Chocolove.

- Si – suspiro Yoh – en verdad se que todos extrañaríamos mucho a Hoto-Hoto... deberías haberlo conocido no te importa... seguramente te agradaría.

- ... – completamente sin palabras todos miraron a Ren y, de cierta manera el ojidorado se sintió culpable de que el castaño le dijera así...

- No me interesa conocer a nadie – dijo fríamente - y me llamo Ren Tao...

- Ahh! O.O... Me gustaba mas no te importa n.n...

Sin ser notado una pequeña sonrisa asomo de sus labios; debía de aceptarlo, le agradaban aquellas personas y, en cierta forma el que no tuvieran una sombra tras suyo, hacia que se sintiese en confianza con ellos, era como si esto le transmitiera cierta seguridad...

- Bueno... se supone que comenzamos las lecciones en la tarde con idioma – Lyserg, el muchacho de cabello verdes habló con tranquilidad - ¿supongo que tenemos el mismo?

- Suponemos – dijeron todos al unísono y Ren, recordó que aquel día comenzaban esas clases, así que él aun no había elegido alguno y, en verdad le resultaban interesantes aquellas personas, todos tan distintos a lo que había conocido por el momento...

Además, de alguna forma extraña, le intrigaba 'esa' persona de la que hablaban y como sería? Cuando mencionaron su nombre, de forma extraña quiso saber más de él... no se le vino a la cabeza la frase 'cuidado con lo que deseas'.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El idioma que todos habían escogido era el inglés así que solo bastó con que él le hablase a la profesora minutos antes para que le aceptara en su clase. La verdad es que no le sería difícil, de hecho desde niño le habían enseñado a manejar perfectamente siete diferentes idiomas, así que ahora todos estaban sentados realizando una practica de diagnostico, según la mujer decía para comprobar que tan bien estaban en la materia.

Y justo en aquel instante escuchó un silbido a lo lejos que se iba acentuando, como si se acercara, de lo cual todos se percataron e incluso, algunos de ellos sonreían como Yoh que lo hacia abiertamente y Hao, de manera disimulada; así que volteo a mirar a la puerta donde se sentía una fuerte presencia...

Y de un pronto a otro un chico de cabellos azules se paró en el umbral de esta; llevaba el cabello sujetado por lo que parecía un trozó de tela negra justo en su frente, con la corbata desanudada, la camisa semiabierta y sin el abrigo puesto (aun cuando ese día hacía frío)

Si se ponía a analizarlo no se veía como el tipo de persona que le agradaría conocer, pero había algo que le llamo la atención... aquellas personas no tenían sombra, claro que eso le desconcertaba pero en él, por unos segundos pudo ver una especie de aura blanca rodeándole... y no solo era ese el hecho sino, que se veía como una persona completamente pura...

Y aquello fue lo que capto su atención... nunca le había ocurrido.

- Señor Usui ¿podría entrar? Y ¿sabía que llegó tarde a clases?

- Es que – Ren pudo observar como el muchacho pensaba rápidamente antes de contestar – tuve que ir a dejar a mi hermana.

- Solo eso? – el muchacho agacho la cabeza para después de unos momentos levantarla y seguir – no... La verdad fui al baño, comí un poco, me di una vuelta a ver si encontraba a alguien... en fin, solo quería salir un rato por ahí...

La monja le miro con se ceño fruncido y, seguido a esto el chico de cabello azul sonrió, ella no lo miraba con aprobación y sin embargo.

- Bien, pase joven Usui.

El muchacho entro al aula y, dando una corta mirada a la estancia caminó justo directo hacia donde el se encontraba; realmente solo le miro durante unos instantes pues sin mas ocupó el asiento que estaba justo a su lado...

Y claro que el escándalo no se hizo esperar...

Todos comenzaron a hablar con él (ubicado estratégicamente en el centro de todo) y este solo les respondía animado.

- Joven Usui – le llamo una vez mas la atención la maestra – haga el favor de abotonarse la camisa y arreglarse, no permitiré que además de llegar tarde llegue a hacer desorden, así que por favor, empiece su prueba ya.

- I love you too – el muchacho habló con sarcasmo y comenzó a arreglarse tal y como le había dicho la profesora – oye... – llamo depuse de unos momentos y el ojidorado, después de que toda el aula le mirara, se dio cuenta que era a él - ¿me ayudas?

El muchacho simplemente observo como le tendía la corbata, aun alrededor de su cuello para que le ayudase a hacerle el nudo.

- No tengo porque – dijo casi sin pensarlo, el no quería socializar con 'ese' que se creía el muy popular, seguramente era un idiota mas de tantos que había, preocupado por cosas relevantes y demás... de esas personas a las que sinceramente detestaba.

- ¡que simpático mi amigo! – Continuo hablando el muchacho – em... ¿el tiburón de tierra?

Eso, simplemente ya no lo podía pasar por alto y al instante siguiente lo único de lo que se dio cuenta era que tenia a aquel muchacho del cabellos azules bastante cerca; sin saber porque su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

- ¿Quién te crees? – le dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza la corbata comenzando, de la furia a anudarla.

- Horokeu Usui, mucho gusto. – hablo el muchacho con confianza.

- Ren Tao, y lamento no poder decir lo mismo... – sarcasmo estaba evidentemente en aquella frase cuando, termino de hacer lo que le pidió el otro chico, soltándole rápidamente.

- Dios... yo moriré de calor... ¿tu no? – Ren simplemente volteo a verle seriamente, notando que el muchacho deseaba hacerle conversación.

- No, hace frío. – respondió de manera cortante...

- Mmmm... Supongo que debe tener algo que ver con que, el lugar en donde vivo pasa la mayor parte del tiempo nevando. – sin embargo su voz sonaba amena, le gustaba la forma en la que se expresaba... – por cierto... lindos lentes de contacto.

- Son reales. – siquiera supo porque le respondió alguna cosa, solo que su mente le decía... que tal vez no era tan malo como el pensaba...

- ¡Si claro¡Y mi mamá una santa! – hablo el muchacho sonriéndole mientras, observaba fijamente sus ojos como buscando una clase de indicio, o línea que le indicara que estaba en lo correcto.

- Son REALES ¿te cuesta entenderlo? – recalco nuevamente agregado después de unos minutos bajo el escrutinio visual del chico que tenia ojos oscuros. – no lo creas si no quieres pero deja de mirarme.

- Pero ¡no hay nadie con los ojos así! Bueno, con decirte que hay lentes tan excéntricos que Ren, la compañera de mi hermanita usa lentes de color rojo o rosa, algo así...

- No me interesa saberlo y ya te dije que no lo creyeras si no querías...

- Bien, pero no te esponjes – el muchacho soltó pareciendo bastante divertido – en todo caso – agrego con una sonrisa algo pícara – son muy bonitos. – sin saber porque un suave sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas al tiempo que volteaba el rostro y el muchacho de cabellos azules regresaba a sentarse en su puesto... era un idiota...

...pero aunque le sonase extraño a el mismo era...

...un idiota lindo...

La hora siguiente paso entre conversaciones por parte de sus compañeros y, alguna que otra vez el intervenía en estas (gracias a alguna que otra discusión desatada con el chico que se apellidaba Usui) sin embargo eso le hacia sentirse bien, aun cuando descubría cada cierto tiempo un par de ojos oscuros fijos en el...

No obstante de aluna manera aquello le hacia sentir vivo... la voz de aquel muchacho le hacia sentir así y, aunque no le gustara mucho el hecho de no saber el porque de ese comportamiento tan extraño en él, para aquel momento no le interesaba.

La confianza entre ambos crecía a cada momento como si hubiese alguna conexión extraña entre ellos; él nunca había confiado en las personas por esas sombras que poseían, tampoco había visto, o siquiera sentido atracción por alguien pero, aquel chico le hacia sentir algo que no comprendía.

- ¡Hello! Me toca compartir la habitación contigo – el chico en aquel momento se encontraba en la puerta con lo que parecían ser sus maletas esperándole para poder ingresar al lugar; aquello le tomaba por sorpresa ¿Cómo que compartir la habitación? Creyó que nadie más se registraría o, incluso, que había más en el sitio entonces¿Por qué le estaban dando a él ese calvario? O...

- Quien lo dice? – pregunto en tono altanero, su voz salio fría, al menos lo mas que pudo y, enarco una ceja de forma elegante para acentuar su expresión, dándole (a vista del otro muchacho que seguía creyendo eran lentes de contacto) un matiz verdaderamente atrayente a los ojos de chico.

- El director regional del colegio. – sin mas, tomo el mismo las llaves del cuarto y entro como si nada, en parte eso hizo entender a Ren del porque habían dos camas.

Como resumen general, el internado se dividía en varios sectores estaba claro, la entrada y las paredes que dejaban todo el terreno del colegio protegido de las personas 'extrañas' a la institución las cuales le rodeaban completamente, en el se encontraban la mayoría de las aulas en que impartían lecciones aunque claro, muchísimas estaban desocupadas. El segundo sector, dividido del primero por un camino de piedra cuidadosamente elaborado y diversas áreas verdes con flores estaba dedicado exclusivamente, su parte izquierda a las materas especiales, la derecha a los idiomas y, en la parte central se apreciaba lo que podía presumirse era un invernadero abandonado.

Venia luego el tercer pasillo, desierto completamente, ya que nada se impartía, todo un misterio para cualquier estudiante debido a lo amplio que era y, por supuesto a su estratégica ubicación donde era bañado por el sol. El parque de estancia, se encontraba luego de este, era MUY amplio, con diversos árboles, flores y demás plantas, miles de mesitas y, en medio de estas una especie de lago de longitud (y probablemente profundidad) considerables.

Estaban siguiendo, tres pabellones dedicados a las habitaciones, cada habitación tenia una enorme amplitud y, todos los edificios constaban al menos de cuatro pisos, habían claro varios lugares mas que no había visto ni le interesaba conocer y al final, los casilleros (que solo usaban las monjas y en ellos guardaban cosas decomisadas) que al terminar (según le habían contado) delimitaban unas enormes y bellas puertas de cristal y madera cerradas con candados y bastante elaboradas, cosa que tampoco le importaba por el momento ver.

- ¿No pasas? – el muchacho de cabellos azules le habló de forma amable al ver que se había quedado un tiempo como pensando.

- Pediré traslado de habitación. – contestó y el otro suspiro con cierto toque de sarcasmo y resignación.

- Claro, me tenía que tocar con un niñito presumido que se cree superior a todos. – murmuró apenas audible pero aun así el ojidorado alcanzó a escucharle.

- No soy un 'niño' presumido – contestó como reflejo y, acto seguido entro en el cuarto – de hecho, no tienes derecho a llamarme 'niño'... ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?

- Es que creía que esos ojos tan lindos pertenecerían a alguien agradable. – soltó sin ningún prejuicio logrando que, por segunda vez en el día (cosa poco común en él) se sonrojara. Debía aceptarlo, aquel muchacho le resultaba diferente... – bien, si tanto lo deseas no hay necesidad de que nos hablemos, estaré de mi lado 'Ren'.

- Tampoco me llames por mi nombre, no tienes la confianza.

- Te estas pasando – el chico azul respondió fastidiado, acercándose lentamente a Ren quien, de había sentado momentáneamente en la cama tomando lugar a la par de este – mira, llámame tu por mi nombre y yo lo haré por el tuyo si te sientes mejor así Ok...

- Me parece más coherente Horokeu.

- ¡No!... – el pequeño mini grito le sorprendió un poco – dime Horo-Horo... o solo Horo si te sientes en confianza...

Ren miro al chico al tiempo que se lanzaba graciosamente hacia atrás reposando su cuerpo sobre el suave colchón unos instantes para volver a incorporarse (sentándose) a su lado.

- Oye... – Ren observo detenidamente al muchacho que le había vuelto a hablar ¿Qué querría ahora Horo?...

Se sorprendió a si mismo por aquella frase que pasaba por su mente... ¿desde cuando era tan confianzudo de empezar a llamar a una persona por un sobrenombre o diminutivo de buenas a primeras?...

- Ren... – escucho como el peliazul volvía a insistir – también las ves ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- Si... a las presencias... a las sombras... – Ren le miro a los ojos, esta vez sin saber que responder y, sin pensarlo siquiera asintió levemente – sabía que alguien más debía verlas, que no solo era yo... sabia que no necesitaba de niño esos psicólogos...

- Tu... – dijo de manera dudosa y el muchacho le sonrió con complicidad.

- Si... las veo... o mejor dicho las siento, no he podido verlas mas de unas dos o tres veces pero, a veces incluso he creído escucharles llorar, o pudo sentir la tristeza que irradian; cuando te vi, algo me dijo que también podías...

- Bueno. ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – dijo de manera altanera mirando al chico a lo ojos fijamente y este, sonrió un poco mas ampliamente...

- Son naturales. – Ren puso cara de interrogación nuevamente mientras que el chico posaba una mano sobre su mejilla... ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Si se suponía que el no tenia ningún motivo para sentir aquellas cosas cada vez que el muchacho le tocaba o incluso le decía esa clase de cosas...

Pero allí estaba él, permitiéndole a alguien que podía ser un completo extraño que le tocase una parte del rostro... y viéndole sonreír de forma dulce, incluso con cierta ternura como si el se la causase.

- Tu pupila se dilató... – le aclaró con suavidad – eso no sucede con un lente de contacto, tienes unos ojos preciosos... – el muchacho siguió analizando a Ren y este se empezó a sentir un poco incomodo y de pronto...

Lo sintió...

Vio como Horo volteaba a ver a todos lados y él, distinguió entre las cosas lo que parecía la sombra de una niña llorando desconsoladamente. Al menos eso le parecía por los sonidos que lentamente empezaron a inundar la habitación y la forma en la que la niña estaba sentada...

Sintió miedo; no le gustaba aceptarlo pero aquella sombra le daba miedo, le asustaba terriblemente...

A cada momento su presencia se hacía mas y mas fuerte, provocando que le empezara a doler la cabeza y empezó a escuchar voces...

'Por favor...'

'¡esta loca!'

'es una mentirosa'

'seguramente quiere llamar la atención'

'¡Aléjate de mi anormal!'

'Por favor...'

'Das asco'

'Patética como siempre'

'Por... favor...'

A cada momento sentía como aquellas voces se volvían cada vez más fuertes, como todas aquellas frases entrecortadas, y perdidas en el tiempo llegaban a su mente... ¿Qué pasaba?

'Por favor...'

'Quítate de enfrente, anormal'

'Fuera de mi vista, eres nuestra deshonra'

'No te me aproximes... que miedo'

'jajajaja'

Su cuerpo comenzó a perder la conciencia y solo pudo atinar a tomarse con ambas manos la cabeza, tratando así de calmar todo aquello... la sombra con lentitud alzo la cabeza mirándole fijamente...

No tenia expresión en su rostro, es mas, no tenia uno, de no ser por los escasos huecos o elevaciones que indicaban que se suponía era una persona... no lo creería... nunca le había pasado aquello, en aquel momento sintió como la chica lloraba y vio, una suave lágrima deslizarse desde aquella hueca cavidad donde se suponía deberían estar sus ojos, hasta caer al suelo...

- ¡Ayúdame! – escuchó el ensordecedor grito al tiempo que la niña se aproximaba a él... y sin mas, esa sombra se convirtió en humo...

No supo nada más de aquello...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ren percibió el suave toque de una mano en su rostro, una mano que sin duda estaba removiendo los cabellos de su rostro, así que se movió suavemente para tratar de apartar aquella molestia que se le presentaba en aquel momento.

Pero esta, al notar el movimiento que hizo, solo siguió moviéndole mas frenéticamente al tiempo, que comenzaba a escuchar susurros con su nombre; después de un rato se dio cuenta que eran llamados a voz normal...

Y las imágenes solo le golpearon repentinamente haciendo que se levantara de su lecho de golpe, con el rostro empapado en sudor... y a su lado estaba aquel muchacho, Horo-Horo, acompañándole preocupado.

Estaban en su habitación y por lo que podía ver en el reloj de pared, eran las tres... no sabia de que momento del día...

- Dios... que bueno que estas bien... – suspiro el chico de cabellos azules al tiempo que le miraba de forma aliviada... el solo le miro y vio, que se había cambiado de ropa y a él... también...

- ¿Qué demo...?

- Shhh... – Le silencio un momento – prometo y juro que no vi nada, estas con la misma ropa interior así que tranquilo. – Declaró, no supo porque motivo sintió confianza y que le decía la verdad... – me asustaste...

- ¿Qué paso?

- No lo se. – respondió de forma tímida. – solo sentí la fuerte presencia y alcancé a ver una sombra... desvanecerse cuando te desmayaste.

- Era una niña. – Aclaró Ren – pequeña... sus compañeros le molestaban, le decían cosas horribles.

- No es la primera vez que pasa... al menos a mí, no es la primera vez que siento presencias aquí, pero nunca me ha pasado eso.

- Créeme, a mi tampoco me había pasado...

- Eres ultrasensible para esas cosas... – comento el peliazul – lo que no se es porque apareció.

- No se, pero no me causa buena espina...

- Tampoco a mi... trata de dormir, Ren, te hará bien descansar, mañana hablamos de lo ocurrido.

Sin más aquel muchacho de cabellos claros se acostó en la cama de al lado, no sin antes verificar que estaba bien, y, se durmió casi inmediatamente por lo que Ren supuso le había estado cuidando todo el tiempo desde que había quedado en aquel estado, pero aun no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que le había pasado.

Y sentía que tenía algo que ver con aquel despertar de sensaciones que le produjo el peli azul.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

Bien, ese fue el pequeño capitulo y ya esta decidido, si voy a poner HoroXRen! (no se notó ¿verdad?)

Bueno, con eso termino y como siempre, estoy falta de tiempo así que por favor, déjenme reviews!

Y gracias a:

**Faye-BurningDeep, Eli Kyouyama, ****hori xD denuevo, SeiAugust9, Risa.Haradaa, Kirei Usui, Joe the time traveler.**

Que me dejaron un review hermoso en el prologo, muchas gracias por todo y hasta la próxima!

Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

Actualizo!!! Actualizo!!! Y sin mas preámbulos al fic.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Capitulo 2: **

**Necesidades inexplicables...**

Sin embargo no todo terminaba allí...

Las noches, traen sueños... y los sueños, recuerdos o cosas de ese índole, algunos, mas explicativos que otros, algunos mas confusos... algunos... simples recuerdos. Y Ren, aunque no lo entendía miles de veces había tenido de estos... no con tanta frecuencia claro esta pero, igual los tenia.

Se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Ese lugar, ese sitio, cuando su 'visión' pudo aclararse noto que era el instituto pero, de cierta manera lucía diferente; tenía más árboles y, sin duda, el ambiente estaba mas limpio mas cuidado...

Comenzó a moverse todo, llevándole hasta detrás de un árbol, donde, al otro lado había una chica, una chica que podía contarse con quince años, dibujando bajo el árbol lo que parecía una verdadera obra de arte; mientras que daba los retoques un suspiro salió de sus labios con cuidado...

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó esta al aire, levantando su mirada, permitiéndole observar al pelivioláceo, un hermoso tono gris amatista... era una chica muy linda, verdaderamente hermosa y, su voz era completamente suave, delicada, como si fuera una flor.

Nadie respondió a lo que esta chica decía, sin embargo, ella volvió a suspirar de forma suave y delicada...

- Lo sabía... – susurro aun más suave que antes, algo que le resulto extraño, era como si hablase consigo misma. Sin embargo al poco rato, vio como unas chicas se aproximaban a ella, de forma lenta y con las caras aburridas cambiando a unas de completa diversión.

Aquella muchacha simplemente levantó la mirada y, sin más les sonrió de forma amable.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?

- No, solo queríamos ver al fenómeno de circo del grupo, o mejor dicho, de todo el colegio.

Las muchachas que iban con la que había hablado, rieron de forma tonta lo que hizo que el pelivioláceo frunciera el ceño, aun mas cuando vio que la chica de ojos amatistas agachaba la cabeza desilusionada y triste.

Quiso decir algo pero la voz no le salía y de pronto, solo vio como a la niña le resbalaban cientos de lágrimas por las mejillas en donde evitaba que sus ojos se vieran.

- Son crueles... – murmuro esta, aun entre sollozos que provocaron que sus lagrimas cayeran sobre la tinta del dibujo, borrando lo que semejaba, el sitio frente a ella mientras que las demás reían al ver lo que habían provocado.

Y de pronto solo se escuchó un gran estruendo, como de algo cayendo ocasionando que todas aquellas chicas, incluyendo a la de ojos amatistas miraran el lugar.

El edificio que las lagrimas habían borrado empezaba a desplomarse poco a poco; todas gritaron horrorizadas mientras que aquella dibujante comenzaba a llorar aun mas fuerte mientras susurraba incontenibles veces...

- No de nuevo, otra vez no por favor...

Sus hermosos ojos amatistas se abrieron reflejando terror en ellos... y de pronto solo se escucharon miles de gritos por los pasillos al tiempo que el estruendo terminaba; la muchacha corrió a ver que sucedía y sin el desearlo o siquiera caminar se movió con ella, como si estuviera viviendo un recuerdo...

Y al tiempo que llego al lugar lo que encontraron fue a más muchachas reunidas que al verle le abrieron el paso, dejándole el camino libre para ver... un cuerpo.

Justo debajo de una gran parte de la pared sobresalía la mano de una chica de rubios cabellos...

- Mariam...

La chica de ojos amatistas perdió el conocimiento al momento en que un charco de sangre se extendía hasta manchar sus zapatos, cayendo sobre este sin ninguna delicadeza...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ren se despertó sobresaltado... era jueves por lo que sus clases no comenzaban hasta pasado el medio día y al analizar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las nueve del día. Había dormido mucho ya que normalmente siempre despertaba a las siete pero, sumándole lo sucedido era normal.

Se aclaro la vista rascándose los ojos como un niño pequeño y, volteo a ver a su lado... la cama de Horo ya estaba hecha.

Sonrió un poco al nuevamente llamarle así, era como una costumbre, algo que definitivamente no podría dejar de hacer tan fácil, además no tenia nada de malo ¿o si?

Escuchó el 'click' de la puerta al ser abierta con delicadeza y aquellos cabellos azules se asomaron lentamente como si no quisieran molestar dándole el paso a la cara del chico quien al verle despierto no se preocupó mas y entro.

- Creí que aun estarías dormido – dijo finalmente cuando se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué tal, pudiste descansar?

- Creo...

- Tuviste pesadillas, supongo – en aquel instante comenzó a verle tratando de encontrar quien sabía que cosa pero, el ver que todo estaba bien volvió a sonreír; el silencio le estaba desesperando después de todo notaba a la perfección que Horo no era una persona muy callada y el que no hablase le daba de que pensar.

- ¿Y tu pudiste descasar? – pregunto rompiendo aquel silencio.

Horo le miro fijamente al tiempo que sonreía mas pronunciadamente asintiendo; se notaba que Ren no era un muchacho muy expresivo pero igual... le gustaba, sentía una atracción extraña hacia él. Aunque fuera un muchacho y todo lo demás claro esta le encantaba la forma en la que siempre que socializaba o le tocaba romper él el silencio que se formaba un sonrojo suave cubría sus mejillas.

Además estaban en el nuevo milenio... el ver a dos personas del mismo sexo juntas ya no era tan... condenado o imposible como antes lo hacían creer ¿verdad? Al menos mucha gente ya aceptaba ese tipo de cosas...

Tenia que ver si Ren era de ese tipo de personas, a parte de los que ya eran según su carácter...

Sus dos tipos de personas... el ya había descubierto muy bien que era lo que pasaba; mientras que él era del tipo que para aparentar que nada pasaba sonreía y socializaba intentando ignorar las cosas, Ren era de lo que prefieren ocultar lo que les estaba pasando bajo un muro de frialdad que poco a poco terminaba consumiéndoles.

Sin embargo nunca había conocido a alguien con aquella percepción tan asombrosa, como tampoco a alguien que ocasionara que las 'sombras' tomaran fuerza o se salieran de control de aquella manera.

Una clara muestra fue la noche anterior.

- ¿Podría saberse que tanto me estas mirando?

- Supongo que los ojos... me hacen querer mirarles todo el día... – observó claramente como un sonrojo se extendía fuertemente por aquellas pálidas mejillas al tiempo que volteaba la mirada. – te ves lindo sonrojado.

- Pero que estas...

- La verdad... solamente estoy diciendo la verdad... ¿quieres comer algo?

- Supongo – el chico de ojos dorados miró nuevamente al ojinegro. Ese muchacho se estaba pasando o acaso sería que él le... ¿le gustaba en verdad¡Pero si era muy pronto para que eso pasara! Era demasiado pronto como para que aquel muchacho dijera que le gustaba...

- Te traeré el desayuno... no hay nada peor que ir los jueves al comedor apenas te levantas porque todo el mundo se te queda viendo como animal de exposición... al menos a mi me pasa eso, hay personas que dicen que no.

"Será porque eres lindo... ¿Qué demonios acabo de pensar?" Ren miró fijo a la puerta donde el muchacho acababa abrir... ahora que lo notaba estaba sin camisa, o por lo menos esta estaba completamente desabrochada lo que ocasionó que se volviera a sonrojar... iba a batir el record de sonrojos por día si seguía de aquella manera...

El muchacho salió dejándole solo y así dirigió su vista hacia la ventana con suavidad solo para ver el cielo.

Pero de alguna manera algo le dejó horrorizado... era como si afuera flotara una persona mas sin embargo lo que percibió después fue una cuerda... una persona ahorcada del lado que daba a los corredores con un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalando por su brazo desde su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y, sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo que se balanceaba en la viga el otro corredor avanzo hasta la ventana, mientras que la figura iba volteándose con lentitud; para cuando llego a la ventana el cuerpo de la chica se encontraba completamente de frente; quiso gritar pero su voz no salía, no porque estuviese asustado sino era como si en aquel instante el tiempo estuviera detenido, no había ningún sonido en el lugar.

No podía apartar la mirada por más que quería, era como estuviese hipnotizado y justo en aquel instante en el que el tiempo volvió a transcurrir escucho de forma firme una voz, una risa, una carcajada estridente que resonaba en sus oídos al tiempo que el cuerpo que estaba colgado abría los ojos y un grito semejante al que le pidió ayuda se dejaba escuchar; miró fijamente para darse cuenta que, de pronto los ojos de aquel ser desaparecían y una sonrisa sádica aparecía justo en su cara para, con sus mismas uñas empezar a desgarrar su misma piel.

Sintió dolor, era como si aquellas uñas largas se estuviesen clavando en su propia tez, como si la sangre que salía cada vez que la chica raspaba sus uñas contra sus brazos fuera la propia. Trato de dejar de sentir aquello, de aliviarse y convencerse a si mismo que nada pasaba, toco su brazo con cuidado y levanto sus dedos a la altura de sus ojos.

Tenía sangre, era como si de su brazo manaran ríos al lapso que oía los gritos de ayuda y las risas de burla. La piel le quemaba así que volvió a levantar la vista pero, cuando la persona comenzaba a articular algunas palabras la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Ren ya regresé!

El chico se volteo con una expresión que denotaba terror con lo que el peliazul avanzó hasta quedar con él dejando la comida de ambos en la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto alarmado y Ren solo señalo hacia la ventana – Ren... ¿paso algo malo?

- ¡Que no lo ves! – grito alarmado el de ojos claros sin embargo cuando Horo volteo a ver fue como si una especie de corriente le empujara y cayó sentado en el suelo. - ¡Horo! – preocupado el muchacho avanzo hasta quedar al lado del chico de cabellos azules quien solamente le abrazo.

- No lo mires... – susurro suavemente. – no es real.

Ren cerró los ojos abrazándose a su cuerpo y de un momento a otro sintió un golpe, como de una honda y después... nada.

Volvió a abrir los ojos unos minutos después, apreciando la habitación, nada se había movido de su lugar y Horo aun seguía abrazándole. Este volteo el rostro para mirarle al tiempo que se separaba mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Yo...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ren le relato detalladamente a Horo cada cosa de lo que había visto y, sin embargo, aun entre recuerdos se estremecía casi inconcientemente. Después de eso, Horo únicamente le había dicho que no entendía porque era tan hipersensible, o de hecho porque era que las 'sombras' se activaban cuando el estaba cerca.

-/-Flash Back-/-

- Por eso, a partir de ahora no te voy a dejar solo.

- ¿Qué?

- Si – especifico el muchacho como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – no te dejaré solo Ren, veras que así es menos frecuente o por lo menos peligroso que te sucedan esas cosas.

-/-End Flash Back-/-

- Bien alumnos, eso es todo; pueden salir.

Todos salieron lentamente, cansados de aquello, eran ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde hora, en la que además de oscurecer las clases de la tarde acababan. El funcionamiento del internado era sencillo: clases de lunes a jueves, los primeros tres días dedicados al estudio de materias básicas de siete de la mañana a siete de la noche. Jueves dedicado a actividades deportivas en la mañana, clases especiales en la tarde y viernes lo que eran clases sobre finanzas o cosas así.

Pero en fin, ese jueves no era como cualquier otro, así que no tenía nada de malo dejar que las cosas siguieran ocurriendo.

Era un pensamiento raro, constatando el tipo de personas que era pero, le gustaba ver como Horo reía o incluso como se molestaba pero en ningún momento le dejaba solo.

Horo... era simplemente lo que el no era a pesar que ambos compartían las mismas cuestiones, el mismo problema.

- Oye... vamos a ver como cae la noche ¿si?

- Has lo que quieras. – respondió el chico de ojos dorados de forma altanera.

- Claro, y ahora no te agrada mi compañía.

- No.

- ¡Eres un antipático! – Ren miro atentamente al chico de cabellos azules mientras hacia lo que parecía un puchero, o al menos el inicio de uno que estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas. Horo era un consentido. – En verdad, de aquí se ven muy lindas las estrellas, al menos si nos subimos al techo del tercer pasillo, en todo caso que te agrade más que ver un atardecer...

- Pensé que estaba prohibido.

- Se supone – admitió – pero casi nadie lo vigila, por lo general las monjas están dormidas como a las ocho, así que solo debemos salir en silencio de nuestra habitación. – una sonrisa adorno su rostro ante esas últimas palabras – verás que no es tan malo y talvez así te ayude a olvidar lo que ha estado pasando estos dos días.

- Esta bien, pero si le dices a alguien mas considérate muerto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No sabía como se le había pasado tan deprisa el tiempo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya eran cerca de las nueve y media de la noche. La verdad no había resultado tan malo como lo había creído al principio el pasarse ese rato con Horo; era una de las pocas veces que en verdad estaba callado sin embargo...

¿Por qué siempre tenia que haber algún pero?

Fácil, nada es perfecto.

Estaba sintiendo miles de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y no necesariamente por el frío que hacía a aquella altura. Al muy 'inteligente' de Horo se le había ocurrido que no había nada mejor que subirse hasta la azotea y no le agradaba mucho estar allí.

No quería aceptarlo pero tenia un poco de miedo por lo que había sucedido en la mañana y el lugar en el que había visto a la chica... justamente en el edificio de al lado. Sabía que no había mucha diferencia ya que la azotea estaba completamente comunicada pero eso no quería decir que le agradara. Además Horo le había dicho que allí había una pared separando más o menos a la mitad del pasadizo.

- Son hermosas, te dije que se veían preciosas desde aquí.

- Si, claro. – dijo mientras se envolvía con sus brazos tratando de darse calor y se sentaba al lado de Horo. El cielo por esa época estaba verdaderamente despejado, motivo por el cual se podían apreciar perfectamente. Eran hermosas aquellas bolas de gas... o sea estrellas.

El chico de cabellos azules miró por encima de su hombro como Ren temblaba ligeramente; seguramente tenía frío pero era tan altanero que no le decía nada. Simplemente debería hacer las cosas por el mismo.

Con suavidad paso su brazo por la cintura del muchacho acercándole para así abrazarle. El muchacho de ojos claros se sobresalto al sentirlo sin embargo, antes de que le apartara se explico de la forma mas inocente posible.

- Estabas temblando.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron ligeramente de rojo. Negar que le agradara aquel acercamiento era mentir demasiado, así que no tenía porque hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía ningún motivo para decir la verdad por lo que guardo silencio.

Se quedaron así unos minutos mas hasta que de pronto Ren sintió el aliento el peliazul en su cuello y, para cuando le miró se dio cuenta que este estaba completamente dormido.

Miro nuevamente hacia el horizonte y pudo ver el reflejo de la luna en el lago. Tres días mas y la luna estaría completamente llena; continuo mirando la superficie de ese espejo hasta que de pronto algo se movió por el borrando la luz, era como si se estuvieran dando pisadas de miles de personas en el lugar, el agua se veía completamente turbia.

Trato de no prestarle importancia. La verdad era que no le gustaba para nada ese lugar, sin embargo no había nada que le hiciera perder aquella sensación, empezó a poner inquieto conforme el agua se movía cada vez más y más...

- Mmmm... ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada – respondió a la persona que le saco de su ensimismamiento – deberíamos irnos ya a dormir.

- ¿Tienes sueño...? – habló la voz adormilada aun levantando la cabeza ligeramente.

- No, pero tu si.

- Si quieres, me quedo haciéndote compañía, la verdad es que no me importaría quedarme un ratito más contigo.

Ren le miró al tiempo que volteaba al lago para ver como este volvía a la calma... no le apetecía quedarse mas tiempo allí a pesar de que con Horo se sentía absolutamente protegido.

- Solo muévete.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de eso no volvió a pasar nada relevante, la verdad era que por momentos Ren pensaba que habían sido sueños que su mente creaba por la aversión que profesaba a su estancia en el sitio. Ya más acostumbrado dejaron de suceder esas cosas.

Solo en ocasiones durante ese mes cuando se sentía solo y Horo no podía estar con él escuchaba claramente llantos, sollozos o hasta conversaciones en lugares donde no había vestigios de personas.

Después de todo, era obvio que Horo no podía estar todo el tiempo con el; tenia otras cosas a las cuales cuidar entre ellas su hermanita pequeña. A Ren no le agradaba mucho, le parecía extremista e infantil y hasta cierto punto solo una caprichosa.

Sin embargo seguía siendo la hermana de Horo y procuraba no evidenciar mucho la antipatía que le profesaba. Físicamente el parecido de Pilika con Horokeu era mucho a excepción de que ella era chica y por ende obvio mas bajita y tenia ojos azul claro.

La muchacha simplemente le pedía ayuda a su hermano prácticamente en todo y, de cierta forma eso le molestaba. Parecía como si no pudiera mover un pie sin preguntarle a Horo como hacerlo y el de idiota iba a explicárselo, a cambio de eso siempre había una sonrisa en el rostro de Horokeu por lo feliz que se sentía cuando era útil.

Ese día era sábado; uno de tantos sábados.

Había quedado con Yoh y los demás de pasar toda la mañana juntos pero en cuanto despertó Horo le dijo que no podrían. Raramente estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y lo mejor en ese momento sería no salir de la habitación. Ya él había hablado con Yoh y lo dejaron pospuesto para la siguiente semana.

Además, parecía que Horo quería estar un rato solo con él.

Estaban en silencio, al igual que siempre el chico de cabellos azules se levantaba extremadamente temprano para poder comer lo mas que pudiera del desayuno y de paso le llevaba algo a él.

- Y bien ¿Qué tal estuvo?

- Igual que siempre. – respondió y observo como el muchacho agachaba un poco la cabeza, no sabia porque pero de cierta manera le sabia mejor que otras veces – bueno, no igual pero si delicioso.

- Que bueno que te gusto. – sonrió feliz ante el comentario y después de eso siguió comiendo. Eso si era algo raro así que Ren le miro con desconfianza mientras el muchacho, al entender que quería decirle aquella mirada se sonrojaba. – Bueno yo... – tartamudeo casi en un murmullo – me levante mas temprano para prepararte algo yo mismo, tuve que pedirle permiso a cocinera pero me dio permiso así que esperaba que te gustara.

- ¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme respecto a la comida?

- No, la verdad nada, solo quería que pasáramos un rato juntos. – Horo se sonrojo un poco mientras Ren le miraba atentamente, para nadie era un secreto que Ren le atraía tanto de forma física como con su carácter.

Para ninguno de sus amigos era un secreto que deseaba a aquel muchacho de ojos claros, así como tampoco era un secreto sus preferencias sexuales.

- Aun tengo unas dudas... – la voz de Ren le sacó de su ensimismamiento, al tiempo que le miraba fijamente, el chico parecía un poco consternado, pese a que no lo demostraba mucho el había aprendido a leer las emociones del chico, era como si se lo hubiera propuesto de meta personal. – pero no necesariamente acerca de la comida.

- ¿Y que es?

- Tampoco creo que sea algo que puedas contestarme, la verdad no es nada de relevancia... o algo que tu mismo comprendas.

Horo miró al muchacho y este de forma lenta comenzó a sonrojarse. Aun era tan poco tiempo de conocerlo pero lo apreciaba de una forma que nunca hubiese creído.

A pesar de eso en ocasiones se sentía solo, podía llegar a sentir un dolor profundo en todo su pecho; era algo que tenia aquel lugar, una cosa extraña, algo que lo hacía querer quedarse sentado, encogido protegiendo su mismo cuerpo.

Pero jamás haría eso, siempre debía mantener esa imagen de persona perfecta ante los demás (que por supuesto era) y con ello, superar a cualquiera sin importar lo que pasara en esos momentos.

No lo había notado pero, de forma lenta el ainú se había aproximado hasta quedar muy cerca de él y para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraban a escasos centímetros, así que sin esperar siquiera le empujo.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? – pregunto bastante molesto por lo que había estado a punto de suceder... o lo que por lo menos el pensaba había estado a punto de suceder.

- Bueno, te llamaba y no reaccionabas así que... quería ver si podía hacerte reaccionar.

- ¿Hacerme reaccionar¡Estabas apunto de besarme! – le respondió el chino algo molesto; eran mas que claras para él las intenciones del peliazul y aquello no se lo perdonaría si solo quería... eso.

- ¡No lo estaba! O por lo menos no por lo que seguramente piensas, yo no me aprovecharía de ti ni de la amistad que tenemos ahora. – Horo quiso gritarle todo aquello pero por alguna razón sintió que, seguramente era demasiado pronto para ese tipo de cosas... había metido la pata y necesitaba con fuerza algo que lo sacara de ese apuro ya que no sabia como iba a explicarle aquello al ojidorado...

Aun para un amigo, el intentar besar a un chico, dígase persona de su mismo sexo era demasiado.

- ¿Amistad¿Y a ti quien te dijo que eras mi amigo? – Ren, por supuesto trato de protegerse a si mismo con aquello pero inmediatamente sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón.

La desconfianza y todas aquellas cosas que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento... le daban un mal presentimiento, era como si conociera ya la sensación que tenía en su pecho, aquella de que algo no iba bien, de que algo iba a suceder...

Algo que no quería.

- Bueno, solo lo pensaba pero veo que no te importara realmente.

- ¿No me importa¿Y tú que sabes de mí?

- Por supuesto que no te importa, no te importa nuestra amistad y menos te importo yo ¿no es verdad? – Ren necesitaba algo que lo sacara de eso, no quería decirle las cosas tal como eran al peliazul, no quería hablarle acerca de la extraña atracción que tenia por él y menos que si seguía en esa discusión pensaba algo malo sucedería; no quería desconfiar de las cosas pero aquel mundo solo le demostraba cada vez que pensaba estar bien lo solo que estaba.

- No, no lo es.

- ¿Y que haces para que lo crea? – necesitaba esa salida pronto o solo...

- Yo solo... – Ren intento articular pero en aquel momento tuvo que detener la frase de sus labios...

Afuera y por todo el colegio se escucho un grito desgarrador y provenía del pasillo en donde había visto a la chica ahorcada hacia más de un mes.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kyaaaa! Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba este fic... pero el problema y la culpa la tienen las clases que me estresan y quitan la inspiración sin embargo...

En una semana salgo a vacaciones n-n y estoy feliz por ello.

Espero que no se molesten por esto pero, había olvidado poner que iba a haber muerte de una gente... sip, creo que ahora es un poco tarde para avisar pero, se me fue totalmente de la mente cuando lo puse y, ahora que reviso me doy cuenta que faltaba algo, así que espero no les moleste y a los que lo haga, pido disculpas por ello porque se, sinceramente que fue mi error.

Además decirles que voy a ir cambiando el summary por capitulo porque, aun no tengo uno fijo, así que será como un resumen de las cosas que pasan hasta que encuentre uno que me guste (si es que lo hago)

El capi esperaba mandarlo el 27 para celebrar el cumple de Hori-chan pero no había escrito mucho de este así que bueno... tuve que posponerlo hasta hoy que pude escribirlo. Espero no les moleste la larga espera y, como tengo tiempo de sobras hoy podré hacer de mis cosas favoritas...

¡Contestar Reviews! Que me ponen feliz porque son un montón n-n Muchas Gracias!!!

**_Faye-BD_**: Hi! Recién y me doy cuenta de que abreviaste el nick... bueno, realmente creo que aun no se entiende mucho lo que pasa pero tratare de explicar un poco mas en el siguiente capi, sobretodo porque pasara algo que tendrá trascendencia en el fic... pero es un secreto por ahora n-n y como tu dices, Hotin es todo un descarado, mira que con siquiera conocerle y hacer eso...

**_Rockergirl-sk_**: gracias por el review y muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar en que genero ponerlo, de verdad es que soy pésima con eso así que de todo corazón gracias!

**_Horitazoldick_**: hello! Gracias por el review y sip, como tu dices ambos son 'ultrasensitive' y por algo es HoroxRen pero es un secreto OK? Además de eso en el próximo capi pasaran mas cositas, ya veras y espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**_Vickyng_**: hello! Y gracias por todos los consejos, la verdad es que no estaba ni enterada de eso... pero bueno, ya empecé así creo que no queda otra que seguirle ¿no? Y muchas gracias también por lo del genero en que debería ponerla, no tenia ni idea de que hacer así que puse lo básico que sabia iba a tener. Por lo demás ciertamente en el summary estoy un poco mal ya que no se que ponerle realmente, trate de modificarlo un poco y espero que me haya salido bien; Bien, muchas gracias por tu review y tus siempre útiles consejos, Chao!

**_Kirei Usui_**: Tu tranquila que siempre y cuando sepa que lo leíste de una u otra forma me siento feliz. Por lo pronto espero que te haya gustado este capi, y no te moleste que de pronto haya avisado que me faltaba poner que habría muerte pero así están las cosas, tanto así que ni sabía muy bien que poner en el summary; bueno, espero que te haya gustado así que nos vemos!

**_Ran Tao_**: hello! Espero que te guste este capi, de verdad que me tarde mucho en actualizar así que por favor, perdóname pero, prometo que a partir de la próxima semana 8viernes) las actualizaciones serán mas seguidas.

**_MiDoRi_**: hi! La verdad no se que me dio por hacer un fic de este tipo pero, me pareció divertido y el "prometo y juro que no vi nada" a ver quien se lo cree al Hoto ¬/u/¬ pues mira que si es pervertido... pero bueno aparte de eso me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y perdóname por la extensa tardanza pero entre las clases y la falta de inspiración... en fin, nos vemos!

**_Dark Ayume_**: Muchas gracias por el review y discúlpame por la larga espera, la verdad ya tenia ganas de actualizar pero en fin, me alegra que te gustara el fic, Besos!

**_TaoDy Tao_**: La muerte de la niña poco a poco se ira viendo, la verdad es que será mas tarde, pero hasta el final es que se sabrá que paso con la chica, por lo demás muchas gracias por el review y espero te siga gustando el fic aun, chao!

**_N4T5U0_**: Bueno, lo del Horoxren ya esta mas que fijo (creo que en este capi se noto) pero, el con el HaoxLyserg tendría un problemita y es que como tu dices, hasta el momento no tienen mucha relevancia en la historia así que por eso, no creo poder poner pero, de ser posible haré un intento, quizás un poquito. Y bueno, muchas gracias por el review!

**_Krea le krouz:_** Me alegra que te guste el fic y le encuentres interesante porque la verdad al principio no estaba muy segura de si ponerlo en la pagina pero al final me decidí y me alegra haberlo hecho. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando, besos!

**_Tomoka_**: Sip, supongo que el prologo estaba algo confuso pero debía ponerlo porque tenia mucho que ver con lo que sería la trama de la historia en general, quizás después sea mas evidente todo y se comprenda mejor. Y bueno... Horo seguirá siendo así a lo largo del fic, en este capi esta muy calmado pero después... ya veremos XD. Por lo pronto espero que te este gustando el fic y me disculpes por la enorme tardanza pero, prometo actualizar pronto, chao!

**Tamao Nishan Yaoi **: hello!... n.nU supongo que si me he demorado mucho... pero por favor perdóname T0T es que de verdad el colegio me estaba matando entre tanto, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que se viene el otro año... BACHILLERATO T0T NOOOOOO, eso significa aun menos tiempo pero, intentaré aprovechar al máximo estas vacaciones... oye... ¿tenemos en serio tantas similitudes¡Genial! He encontrado a alguien mas que comprende como me siento... (el primero fue mi perro de peluche y algunas otras personas...) y por lo demás, tu tranquila que tienes todos los permisos que quieras n.nU bueno, nos vemos y espero que te gustara, chao!

**_MATAMUNEKO_**: perdóname por la larga espera pero, de verdad y me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir porque a mi me gusta hacerlo, así que todos contentos. Bien, espero que te siga gustando este fic y te haya agradado el capi, prometo que, la otra semana a pesar de que aun estoy en clases intentare actualizar, chao!

**_Matti Matisse_**: O/O... sabes, me sonrojo cada vez que leo la palabra fan, realmente nunca hubiera pensado leerla en una de mis historias y siempre me pasa lo mismo, me halagan mucho cada vez que me ponen algo así pero en fin, disculpa por la tardanza que he presentado últimamente porque realmente fue algo que no pude controlar realmente y sip, a mi en ocasiones me pasa lo mismo de que me meto mucho con los fics (de hecho es algo común en mi) así que no te preocupes. Por lo pronto no mas decirte que esperes la próxima actualización en una semana y enviarte besos!

**_Sad.Whisper_**: hello! Espero no te molestes conmigo por la larga ausencia del fic, pero es una dicha recibir reviews tuyos y por lo pronto me alegra que te gustara así que aquí esta el capi y no te preocupes que el próximo estará mas pronto.

**_Mikael Mudou_**: Sip, soy una persona que tiende a tener sueños muy extraños y lo mejor de todo es que, aunque no sepa como caben en una noche son largos XD, y nos pasa lo mismo, yo también he llevado uniforme toda mi vida... malditas escuelas y colegio, si por lo menos fueran bonitos pero no siempre eran horribles, por lo pronto creo que lo pondré en supernatural y romance porque es de las dos cosas en las que me enfocaré, aunque quizás misterio si es que lo logro, no soy muy buena para ello. Bueno, espero te guste este capi y nos vemos, chao!

Acá para los que leen "The one i Love" la actualización tardara un poco, alrededor de quince días, porque el capi será un poco largo.

Además ¿que creen que pase? que será aquello ¿solo ellos lo escucharon? y ¿que significa?

Opinen!!! y veremos si acierta alguien!

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo... y agregando a esto la próxima semana pienso actualizar pero solo si para el... martes tengo mas de 7 reviews Ok? Ahí actualizo en miércoles, justo una semanita y si llegan mas pronto será mas rápido... salida del colegio, bienvenida a la libertad!!!

P.D.: cualquier falta ortográfica es porque le escribí todo de un tirón y no la revise XP.


	4. Chapter 4

Al final hay una pequeña nota (para quien quiera participar y haya leído Dulces tentaciones) por si a alguien le interesa leerla!! Y espero les guste este capi y no me maten por ello, ya les dije, es un sueño y lo estoy alterando lo menos posible, solo ciertas cositas van de mas n-ñ

Además, espero que no me haya quedado muy confuso el capi pero es así como va, así que si alguien no lo entiende, talvez mas adelante lo haga.

En fin, espero no les moleste y gracias a las personas que me dejaron review!

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Labios del dolor...**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"_Odiaba aquello... ya no podía mas y estaba a punto de desmayarse; si volvía a ver eso sabia, de forma segura que no podría soportarlo, aun si estaba con él todo sería en vano, no deseaba volver a vivir aquello, no ahora ni nunca..."_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Se miraron unos segundos; no tenían idea del porque pero ambos en aquel instante sentían que debían ir a donde se había escuchado aquello y sin pensarlo siquiera salieron de la habitación corriendo... la lluvia había dejado de caer pero, el sol aun no salía. El grito se había escuchado en el pasillo que quedaba frente al suyo o, al menos era eso lo que habían sentido pues, aunque se había escuchado justo frente a su ventana, no alcanzaban a ver nada.

Y así corriendo como iban lograron divisar como con unos metros de distancia, adelantándolos iban Hao y Lyserg, seguidos de Anna, Yoh, Manta, Chocolove y Pilika y... no se veía por ningún lugar a la peli-rosa y además¿Por qué iban ellos adelante si, se suponía sus habitaciones quedaban antes que las de ellos?

Y ¿Por qué aquel pasillo quedaba cruzando el parque que era simplemente enorme?

¡Pero que demonios pensaba! En aquel momento lo importante era llegar al lugar y, antes que nada, saber porque ellos iban adelante...

- Horo-Horo... ¿Por qué están ellos...? – habló el ojidorado y, como si supiera que era lo que el otro quería preguntarle de pronto el peliazul solo le corto en la frase.

- Hao... debió de haberles avisado, debió de saberlo.

- ¿Hao? – inquirió Ren pero, en aquel momento cayo en cuenta de algo que nunca, había preguntado. - ¿¡Porque ellos no tienen sombras¡Dímelo!

Si, algo entupido preguntar eso después de tanto tiempo porque, nunca se le había ocurrido y es que cuando estaba en compañía de aquellas personas se sentía simplemente tan bien.

Nuevamente volvió a escucharse un grito enorme y, aun sin detenerse Horo le explico lo mejor que pudo o, mejor dicho, le contesto algo incomprensible ara él al menos en esos momentos.

- Ellos tiene dones... después te explico Ren.

El ojidorado se quedo callado, no sabía que responder y tampoco comprendió muy bien pero a pesar de ellos continuo corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Presentía que algo pasaba, algo que no solo afectaría a la persona que lo ocasionase si no que también a él y a los otros.

Por tercera o cuarta vez consecutiva se escucho nuevamente aquel estruendo que era como un llamado de auxilio, aun sin ser expresado abiertamente. Estaban cerca...

Con la mayor rapidez posible doblaron la esquina y se detuvieron frente a una multitud justo al doblar la esquina.

Yoh y los demás estaban tratando de pasar entre la gente pero les era un poco difícil, en parte por la misma indecisión que enfrentaban, así que Horo y Ren se acercaron a ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – el peliazul cuestionó mirando a todos y estos negaron levemente.

Había una especie de muro enorme que abarcaba todo el pasillo del lado izquierdo y la puerta era doble pero no muy grande. Según le habían dicho antes se utilizaba como bodega (información suministrada por Horo) pero ahora estaba completamente inutilizada pues, en un reacomodo del lugar le habían dejado sin techado además de que, este dificultaba el paso del agua por la cañería.

La cañería...

... ¿Sería que¿Podría ser aquello?...

Desde dentro se escuchaban gritos y sollozos y por alguna extraña razón sintió algo de miedo. Se sintió atemorizado de lo que pudiera encontrar dentro de aquel sitio mas sin embargo, sabía que debía verlo, lo necesitaba quizás para comprender muchas cosas... debía a toda costa conocer la verdad.

Observo que Horo lo miraba fijamente, como esperando algo que le indicara que iban a dar algún paso, que realizarían algún movimiento, esperando que la iniciativa fuera suya.

- Si tiene algo que ver con lo que creo y siento, y se Ren que tu también lo piensas, sabes que el mas perjudicado seas tu – aquellas palabras dichas en un susurro lo sorprendieron; no sabía que pensar realmente pero...

- Entremos.

Dichas aquellas palabras los chicos asintieron y, con la mayor rapidez posible empezaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud, ignorando las quejas de las demás personas hasta que se encontraron cerca de la primera hilera en donde habían personas arrodilladas llorando y otras que no habían aguantado lo que fuera que pudiese observarse (que desde allí no era realmente mucho) estaban incluso vomitando.

Se aproximaron al sitio donde de alguna manera había una gran mancha en el suelo y aun goteaba salpicando los sitios cercanos. Realmente nunca habías entrado a aquel sitio porque siempre se encontraban candados en sus puertas pero ahora...

Horo-Horo no sabía realmente como reaccionar, lo que veía lo dejo pasmado, aun cuando no hubiese vuelto a mirar hacia arriba.

- ¡AHHHHH!

Ren volteo un instante a mirar...

- ¡Pili! – aquel grito provenía de la hermana del peliazul quien de alguna manera había visto algo y, después de eso se escuchó un peso muerto caer al suelo.

- ¡Anna! – con rapidez el castaño la levanto tratando de reanimarla pero en el proceso empujo, sin querer a ojidorado obligándole a mirar hacia arriba...

Horo se pronto sintió algo extraño, como esa fuerza que aquella vez en la habitación le había empujado y se percató que el otro muchacho no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba. El ojidorado estaba completamente paralizado y luego de unos segundos, talvez un par de minutos, en aquel momento no podría definirlo bien salió corriendo de allí hasta el pasillo donde estaba la escalera de caracol.

El peliazul le siguió solo momentos después... nunca había subido por allí porque estaba prohibido pero, mas que eso sabía que era peligroso para él al menos pues sentía en ocasiones una fuerte presencia pero, sino lo hacia el pelivioláceo podría salir lastimado... Ren era mas sensible que él.

Corrió para alcanzarlo y finalmente cuando estaba cerca de poder detenerlo...

Ren miró hacia arriba en el instante que Yoh le empujo levemente aunque no fue el único ya que a Lyserg también le obligo a hacerlo pero el chico solo sujeto con fuerza su cabeza y se arrodillo en el lugar como si no pudiese aguantar mucho conciente. Fue cuando volvió a mirar y notó que alguien estaba colgando por la cañería la cual estaba un poco desprendida y, por ende obvio se movía de forma balanceante haciendo que los rayos del escaso sol que se colaba entre las nubes grises arrancaran un reflejo en el cabello del que ya debería ser un cadáver el cual tenia un leve tono...

...rosa...

...no podía ser...

Sintió por unos momentos la mirada de Horo sobre su cuerpo y sin importarle si tenía algo que decirle salió de allí corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas... tenía que subir a ver, a confirmar que no era cierto lo que pensaba, no podía ser...

En el camino se encontró a un lado con la escalera de caracol, una de las tantas que tenían prohibido usar pero al fin y al cabo la única forma de subir al lugar y, como un acto reflejo aunque solo lograse ver la primera parte de esta subió rápidamente por ella, casi saltando los escalones de dos en dos...

Si era quien pensaba no le dolía tanto por ella en sí, no la había tratado mucho pero era amiga del peliazul... y de su hermana y si esta se ponía triste el se sentiría culpable...

Al llegar arriba (a la azotea del lugar) miro a ambos sitios, por algún motivo tenia miedo; realmente no era como cuando había subido con Horo allí aquella ocasión o algunas otras más pero, había algo que sentía en aquel lado del pasillo.

Camino de forma lenta pero decidida hasta el sitio que necesitaba y al asomarse por el borde ligeramente comprobó aquello que deseaba no fuera real.

Era Tamao quien estaba en aquel lugar colgando.

Se llevo las manos al rostro tapando su boca pues la chica estaba en un estado realmente deplorable, allí colgando de la cañería podía observarse un cuerpo completamente mutilado con el rostro, de tan arañado que lo tenía, casi irreconocible y del que la sangre aun se notaba fresca continuando saliendo.

Tenia la piel en sectores absolutamente destrozada como sus brazos de los cuales la sangre también goteaba a la parte de abajo en el sótano... con las muñecas cortadas y otros tantos cortes a lo largo de las extremidades mencionadas hasta llegar a parecer que se hubiera deshilachado la piel cual si fuese una tela.

Tampoco podía ver sus pies pero, por como aun fluía un poco de aquel líquido carmesí deducía que estaban peor que la parte visible.

Trato de moverse, retroceder pero le fue completamente imposible debido a que, de un momento a otro se sintió rodeado por algo que le obligaba a mantener la misma posición.

Hasta el respirar se le volvía difícil.

Quería que aquello terminara...

- Tu lo apartaste de mi – escuchó una voz que provenía de algún lugar hablarle con odio, una que aunque no le era igual estaba seguro que conocía y de pronto Tamao abrió los ojos.

La muchacha sonrió, una sonrisa llena de burla y odio, una sonrosa que nunca había demostrado y que, con el rostro en el estado que estaba la hacían parecer todo menos adorable.

- Me lo quitaste y no te perdonaré eso – Ren trato nuevamente de moverse y, con mucha dificultad logró quitar la mano de su boca sin embargo en aquel instante sin desearlo comenzó a moverse de forma lenta aun mas hacia la orilla – y ahora pagaras por ello.

Intento detenerse con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo logro y pudo ver una sombra grisácea a su alrededor.

La cara de Tamao también comenzaba a volverse como una sombra, oscura y nítida; esta vez no eran esas sombras semitransparentes y en cabello le crecía hasta llegar debajo de la cintura.

Empezó a escuchar gritos y llantos por todo el lugar aun cuando estos no existían realmente. Le amoraga, le adormecía, su cabeza iba a estallar aun mas cuando Tamao, o en lo que se suponía se había convertido abrió los ojos, que ahora eran de color rojo sangre y estando a un simple paso del vacío miles de imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente.

Horo-Horo llego a la parte de arriba y observo todo como a cámara lenta; Ren se aproximaba despacio al borde de la terraza como si fuera a... saltar. Miro el rostro de este, tan asustado (dentro de lo que se podía decir en Ren) y como si fuera obligado a ello.

Sintió un frió aire alrededor, poco común aun en la terraza y percibió como no le tocaba del todo... aunque no le agradara la idea tenia que hacerlo...

Y fue entonces cuando pudo, aunque leve, percibir la sombra que le rodeaba de forma lenta y lo comprendió, talvez muy tarde porque faltaba poco para que Ren cayera pero aun así, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y, cuando le miro resbalar en el borde se lanzo al suelo lo mas rápido que pudo para sostenerlo.

- ¡REEEN!

Sabía que no era demasiado tarde y, como pudo sujeto la mano de este cuando iba cayendo. El chico estaba completamente inconciente, pesaba como un demonio en esa posición aun cuando Ren era realmente liviano y tuviera una complexión física mas bien fina... ¡Pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar en las cosas buenas de Ren, estaba pendiendo de una mano su vida! Y además estaban al lado de alguien colgando.

Alguien con el cabello... rosa...

Horo miró al lado de forma lenta mientras que, con ambas manos afianzaba a Ren por la muñeca e intentaba subirlo.

¡Por Dios¡Era Tamao¡Aquello no podía estar pasando realmente!

¿Pero por que se encontraba en ese estado?

Sintió como Ren era halado por aquella fuerza hacia abajo y, se concentro mas en lo que estaba haciendo; ese no era un instante para pensar en los motivos del porque Tamao se encontraba allí, una de las personas mas importantes para él se encontraba pendiendo de su mano y le estaba siendo arrebatado por una fuerza que no comprendía.

Intento nuevamente subirlo con toda su fuerza pero, le era imposible; no podía sin la ayuda del mismo ojidorado.

Tendría que hacer algo por mas doloroso que le resultara.

La banda en su cabeza se rasgo en cuestión de segundos permitiendo que sus cabellos cayeran desordenados por toda su frente mientras que en la parte negra de su cabello, justo aquella que la banda lograba tapar se abrían unas heridas que sangraban de forma inexplicable...

La fuerza que atraía al Tao se rompió por completo en aquel instante y, antes de subirlo miró a Tamao soltando con una de sus manos la del muchacho. Sabía que necesitaba apoyarse o empujarse de algo.

- lo siento Tamao – se disculpo al empujarse levemente hacia arriba ayudado no solo por la cañería que sostenía a la joven sino que, empujándose con la cabeza de esta por necesidad quedando su mano llena de sangre.

Escucho los gritos de quienes estaban abajo en aquel instante gracias a la perdida de tensión y la forma de chirriar de la cañería antes de desprenderse y caer la cual, al llegar abajo por el peso que tenía al tocar el suelo con el charco de sangre hizo que algunas gotas de este liquido carmesí salpicaran a quienes se encontrasen cerca.

Pudo al fin terminar de subir a Ren y, una vez lo tuvo arriba le tomo en brazos y corrió a la enfermería. Ren no estaba nada bien y por culpa de la cañería verde (de metal) tenia un corte muy largo en el brazo, igual que él al intentar sostenerle.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Horo se encontraba sentado al lado de Ren en aquella habitación tan pálida y lúgubre. El ojidorado tenía al menos seis horas inconciente y, lo que aquel día planeaba ser un momento a solas con él termino en la enfermería del colegio.

A los demás muchachos, por supuesto se les tenía prohibido entrar allí aunque por un rato tuvo el gusto (si no fuese por la situación en la que estaban) de la compañía de Yoh hasta que atendieses a Anna pero, luego de que el doctor dictaminara que era mejor que permanecieran en habitaciones apartes este prefirió obviamente irse y en aquel momento solo estaba con aquel cuerpo inconciente.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado con el pelivioláceo pero, lo que si sabía era que no había sido él por completo.

Por supuesto tampoco fue tan fácil que le dejasen allí, primero la enfermera no le dejaba pasar hasta que le explicara lo ocurrido y después, no dejaba de preguntar igualmente las circunstancias...

-:-FB-:-

Aquella muchacha no dejaba de mirarle de forma extraña, siquiera estaba atendiendo a Ren como se debía. Y claro todas aquellas miradas habían sido completamente insinuantes en varios sentidos. Además de que le veía como si fuera quien sabe que pervertido le veía con deseo... y lo odiaba.

Pero lo peor fue que, después de analizarle fijamente comenzó nuevamente a interrogarle.

- Y ¿Por qué se encuentra en tal estado el señorito Tao? – le preguntó la muchacha analizándole mientras que esperaba a el doctor y su asistente oficial.

- No lo se. – respondió frío y con un tono de voz neutral.

- no le creo jovencito – habló la muchacha mientras que una sonrisa sarcástica asomaba por su boca - ¿Por qué habría de estar este chico entonces en el estado que se encuentra?

- ¿Esta grave?

- La verdad es que no lo se, pero me acabas de confirmar que tu...

- Ya le dije que no lo se, solo se puso así.

Era mas que obvio que aquella muchacha estaba haciendo aquello para llamar su atención porque, aquella sonrisa extraña no se quitaba de sus ojos.

- Y – dijo alargando la frase de sobremanera - ¿no estaban haciendo nada malo?

- A-a que se refiere con eso – Horo miro a la chica que luego de tomarle el pulso al chico le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa llena de lujuria, se notaba que ella estaba molestándole solo para entablar una conversación pero... ara Horo aquella frase de pensar que él...

- Ya sabes de lo que te hablo ¿Qué le hacías para que...?

- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada a Ren! – el peliazul, le grito desesperado - ¿no lo entiende¡El vale mucho mas para mi que eso¡Nunca le haría algo que le lastimara! – después de aquello el chico de cabellos azules miro al ojidorado, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Y la muchacha, bastante sorprendida por aquellas frases que soltó el chico de pronto dejó su asiento diciendo con suavidad.

- Iré por el doctor. - Y empezó a caminar hacia la salida murmurando de forma audible – claro, existiendo tantas chicas con dinero en este instituto los chicos que vienen tenían que ser Gays.

-:- Fin FB-:-

Horo sabía que aquello no lo debió de hacer pero le molestaba, le desesperaba que alguien siquiera mencionara que era su culpa que Ren estuviera así... porque comprendía que no había nada mas cierto.

Sabía que todo aquello era su culpa de forma definitiva. No debió aceptar que Ren fuera allí, siquiera debió pensar el dejarle entrar pero... no sabía porque lo había hecho.

Las cosas nunca le salían como las planeaba lo único bueno era que, el doctor Fausto (que llego un poco después de que la chica se fuera) no le hizo siquiera preguntas.

-:-FB-:-

Hacía poco tiempo que estaba revisando a Ren. Anna estaba en otra de las camillas del lugar acompañada claro esta por Yoh quien, no la había logrado despertar pero en aquel instante, no le importaba demasiado aquello.

- ¿De casualidad estaban donde paso el... ejem... accidente? – aquella pregunta hecha en el silencio del lugar le había tomado por sorpresa pero...

- Si – aquel tipo de alguna forma le inspiraba cierto miedo pero también confianza.

- Lo supuse... no tiene nada grave, todo esta bien con él y seguro pronto despertara ¿verdad Elisa?

La enfermera, que era según sabía la esposa de aquel hombre, asintió con suavidad, era una chica muy linda e igualmente se notaba joven.

- Bien, ya lo escuchaste, solo falta esperar; si deseas puedes quedarte aquí tengo que revisar a tu amiga ahora... Ah! Una cosa más; Elisa, por favor véndale los cortes a él también.

Horo asintió y, una vez que hubo terminado con Anna ordenó que le llevasen a otro cuarto para que estuvieran más cómodos.

-:-Fin FB-:-

Y en aquel instante solo quería ver los especiales ojos de Ren abrirse y... quizás no sonreírle (eso era demasiado pedir) pero al menos que se abrieran porque no podía con la culpa... tanto de tener a Ren así como de la inexplicable muerte de Tamao.

O al menos de lo que había sucedido con ella la noche anterior antes de ir a su habitación.

No lo comprendía. No entendía porque aquello le tuvo que suceder a Tamao y, en el fondo de verdad le lastimaba, después de todo era una gran amiga, sin embargo Ren...

No comprendía como ni porque pero... Ren tenia todo de él sin pedirlo, y eso le asustaba.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, era algo sumamente extraño, estaba mareado, se sentía horrible y, además no podía escuchar nada mas que el sonido del viento.

Todas aquellas imágenes, todos aquellos 'recuerdos' eran de Tamao ¿Por qué los tenía él? No lo comprendía, lo único que realmente sabía era que en muchos aparecía Horo.

Y fu entonces que, sin saber cuanto tiempo le llevo las imágenes se detuvieron en un punto fijo donde Horo le miraba a él y Tamao veía eso; se notaba que eran los primeros días de clases en el receso (que era cuando se juntaban) y notaba dolor.

Luego todo volvió a andar hasta que nuevamente se detuvo en un punto fijo.

- Horo... ¿podemos hablar? – la muchacha miraba al peliazul sonrojada. La lluvia caía de forma leve y, las lámparas en el pasillo sumando aquel gran rotulo en la puerta al fondo que decía ¡Propiedad de Horo-Horo, no pasar! Le indicaban que estaban en donde se encontraba su habitación.

- Claro que si. – la respuesta, clara y concisa del peliazul, además de llevar aquella tan característica sonrisa en su rostro denotaban que sentía confianza.

La peli-rosa simplemente camino por el pasillo dándole a entender que le siguiera y él así lo hizo; en el camino pasaron por un calendario, el que estaba al final de las escaleras y llevaba tachado el día que vivían...

Era el día anterior.

Tamao continúo hasta que, se detuvo en lo que era el inicio del parque y suspiro.

- Horo... ¿te gusta ÉL? – la pregunta tomo obviamente desprevenido al chico que, sonrió de forma extraña y levanto una ceja.

- ¿Por-porque preguntas Tamao?

- La verdad es que no soy buena expresando las cosas con palabras Horo, pero, quizás no te hayas dado cuenta de que me gustas – la chica, que se puso completamente roja le dio la cara al muchacho quien, de alguna u otra forma quedo sorprendido con esa noticia.

- ¿Ta-Tamao?

- Y no puedo evitar sentirme extraña cada vez que tu estas con él.

- Pero yo... – Horo suspiro y, acto seguido a esto miró a la muchacha de forma fija – sabes que si no es él será algún otro, sabes que no siento atracción hacia las chicas Tamao.

- Siempre me lo has dicho pero no lo creía porque nunca demostraste atracción hacia alguien mas en todo este tiempo sin embargo ahora...

- solo no había llegado el indicado.

- ¿Y debo suponer que es él? – la chica ya estaba al borde del llanto e incluso una lagrima solitaria logró escapar de sus ojos.

- Si. – Ren nunca había visto a Horo de aquella forma, tan serio y seguro al hablar pero, en aquel instante así era.

Tamao agacho la mirada, sabía que la muchacha era reservada pero ¿Quién comprende los sentimientos de una mujer herida? Nadie y en esta ocasión ella lo estaba.

- ¿¡Porque¿¡Porque Tenías que ser...¿Por qué de él Horo?

- No lo se, las cosas son solo así Tamao pero por favor... – intento calmarla Horo pero ella aparto la mano de este en cuanto estuvo a punto de levantar su rostro.

- Siempre creí que si en el fondo nunca habías estado con nadie era solo que te encontrabas confundido que en el fondo, que en el fondo si eras... pero no... Tenía que venir a gustarte ese chico...

- Yo jamás te di esperanzas Tamao, siempre he estado seguro de lo que soy y yo...

La peli-rosa en aquel instante le dio una bofetada y le miró con simpleza.

- ¡Solo estas confundido¡Nada más eso¡Porque no comprendes que no puede ser cierto eso¡Porque no entiendes que no eres lo que crees¡No puedes¡No!

Y dicho aquella la chica se aproximo a Horo y le dio un corto beso en los labios al cual el chico siquiera respondió, solo continuo con aquella fría actitud.

- ¿N-no sentiste nada? – le pregunto y Horo solo negó con la cabeza levemente.

- Ya te lo dije... no siento nada cuando estoy con una chica.

- ¡Pero no es justo¡Si fuera el tampoco lo sentirías¡Lo se¡Lo se!

- ¡Ya basta! – Grito el peliazul – Tamao, entiende de una vez que... no solo me gusta o le quiero, creo que me estoy enamorando de Ren...

La chica volvió a darle una bofetada más y, sin embargo Horo no hizo más que verle mientras que se iba.

Luego de aquello todo se desvaneció...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero sabía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sabia donde estaba ahora o porque tenía aquella sensación de que en aquel instante estaría bien, de estar seguro. Con suavidad y lentitud intentó abrir los ojos, le pesaban y no podía escuchar más que simples murmullos que, de forma lenta tomaban sentido en su cerebro.

- Verás que estarás bien Ren... vas a despertar.

Alguien le tomaba con fuerza de la mano y la acariciaba, apenas podía sentirlo pero le agradaba bastante esa sensación.

Hizo un nuevo intento logrando visualizar la oscuridad de la habitación e igualmente la blancura que esta poseía solo alterada por el tono amarillo de las lámparas.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, esta vez parpadeando y logrando mantenerse despierto. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza observando que, quien sostenía su mano (y estaba apoyado en el colchón solo viendo esta) era Horo.

De forma suave se incorporó haciendo que el chico de cabellos azules le mirara. Este se alegro en el momento que vio sus ojos y, sin mas le abrazo con fuerza.

...Horo siempre era tan emotivo... y eso le parecía en ocasiones desesperante.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto mirándole por el rabillo del ojo al tiempo que le separaba de él. Tampoco le desagradaba del todo su cercanía pero le dolía un poco el cuerpo.

- En la enfermería.

- Si – respondió de forma vaga. En cierta medida no sabía bien que pensar porque el sueño que había tenido además de ser muy real estaba demasiado reciente.

- ¿Recuerdas el porque estamos aquí? – pregunto el peliazul.

- Por supuesto.

- Y ¿me explicas que fue lo que ocurrió? – Horo siquiera se esforzaba en ocultar que estaba preocupado y eso era más que evidente, cosa que por supuesto le hacía sentirse un poco sonrojado pero, no por eso iba a... hacer algo.

Claro que el notaba que era algo mas que simple amistad lo que le atraía del peliazul y eso, no iba a aceptarlo tan fácil. Podía haber visto o soñado lo que fuera pero no tenía porque incidir en sus sentimientos.

Pero... quizás no era tan débil como él creía lo que le pasaba con aquel muchacho.

- Ren ¿Me escuchaste?

- Si, pero debes explicarme tu primero todo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con que "ellos tienen dones"? – inquirió poniendo en la frase un tono algo desesperante.

- Ah! Eso... – respondió el peliazul restándole importancia.

- Si eso Horo o que ¿pensabas que se me iba a olvidar? – Ren le miro molesto... le estaba dando vueltas al asunto a propósito y lo notaba.

- Bueno – Horo suspiro – ni yo mismo se porque no tienen sombras pero a lo único que puedo llegar es por las habilidades que tienen.

- ¿Cuáles? – Ren le estaba hablando de forma fría y aquello no paso desapercibido para el ojinegro que le miro unos instantes. Este parecía levemente enfadado por algún motivo pero en fin, había prometido que se lo contaría.

- Bien. Lyserg puede... digamos que mover objetos con la mente pero muy poco, tampoco es muy fuerte, Yoh y Hao hasta donde se ambos tienen premoniciones de forma continua o al menos sueños de esto pero Hao me contó que desde que ingreso en el instituto le suceden en cualquier momento, como imágenes que ve de cualquier sitio y siempre son cosas malas. Chocolove ve el aura de las personas... dice que la mía es especialmente fácil de ver y que se parece mucho a la tuya pero que tienen variantes, aunque tampoco es como si supiera que significa eso y... esas cosas. Anna, nunca lo he visto pero me dicen que los muertos le hablan o algo así...

- Entonces es por eso que ellos...

- No lo se, al menos no de forma oficial; antes estaba casi seguro pero últimamente no creo que sea por eso que ellos no la tienen ya que hay personas que también tienen dones y las poseen.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué?

- No se, pero lo que querías saber era el porque habían sabido las cosas antes, y fue o al menos eso creo por Hao.

- Y yo... ¿Qué tengo ya que sabes tanto?

- Creo que una percepción extra-sensorial en general... y muy fuerte debo decirlo, lo se porque es lo mismo que yo pero jamás había visto a alguien con eso tan fuerte.

- Tampoco es como si me agradara saber eso – comento Ren suavemente mientras que veía a Horo. No sabía como decirle aquello pero necesitaba saber si lo que había visto en su sueño fue real.

- ¿Y Tamao no tenia alguna habilidad extraña?

- Nunca demostró una – le respondió el peli-azul – y si ella lo sabía, nunca nos dijo nada.

Ren miro aquellos orbes oscuros, notaba que Horo evitaba hablar de ella y no sabía muy bien el motivo pero, iba a saberlo de alguna forma.

- Parece que la conocías bastante – fingió molestia por aquello atento a la reacción del peliazul quien, abrió un poco los ojos pero luego su mirada se torno triste.

Y comento vagamente haciendo de ello una historia.

- La conozco desde que éramos niños... ya sabes, le conocí en esas reuniones sociales cuando teníamos solo dos años, creo que ella era la única que compartía amistad con todos desde siempre pues, según se, también era amiga de Anna, Hao e Yoh y a Chocolove y Manta les conoció unos años antes de entrar al instituto de forma oficial.

- Pero no que Hao e Yoh están aquí desde...

- Bueno, por eso siempre he dicho pobre Hao; el es muy maduro la verdad desde esa edad aunque por ello, en ocasiones parezca que quiere volver a ser niño. Y bueno, así es como nos conocimos, pasábamos algún tiempo al año juntos en vacaciones que la dejaban con nosotros pero... – Horo suspiró fuertemente mientras que miraba por la ventana aun abierta – Nunca pudo llegar a ser mas que una amiga para mi Ren.

El chico de ojos dorados aparto momentáneamente la mirada mientras que el peliazul volvía a suspirar; Ren estaba casi seguro de lo que quería darle a entender el peliazul o al menos, lo estaba por aquella real visión...

- Tamao... Tamao anoche se me había confesado Ren. – le habló de forma neutral pero, claramente podía apreciarse un leve tono nervioso en su voz – la verdad es que no se en que momento ella comenzó a sentir eso por mi pero no podía aceptarla, nunca podría – Ren se quedo en silencio conociendo el motivo de esto pues, ya lo había escuchado sin embargo, de labios del propio Horo hacia él hacía que aquello sonara aun mas fuerte.

Y no sabía si en verdad quería oírlo.

- No podía porque... no me gustan las chicas Ren, puedes pensar lo que quieras pero así es y es la verdad; además de que todos lo saben y no debería ser que, la persona que mas me importa no lo conozca. – no podía ser aquello¿entonces lo que vio no era un sueño, en verdad era alguna especie de sucesión de recuerdos de la peli-rosa? – No se si lo comprendas pero yo...

- Lo se – le cortó sin ninguna delicadeza – lo comprendo a la perfección porque, de alguna manera mientras que estuve inconciente vi todo.

- ¿Todo? No te entiendo.

- Vi cosas... no lo sé; pensé que eran sus recuerdos pero me acabas de confirmar que así era... vi... vi lo que te dijo anoche y lo que le respondiste.

En aquel instante el peliazul no supo que hacer... ¿todo? Se refería a que también había logrado ver que él... que él le...

- ¿Qué tanto viste? – inquirió de forma nerviosa a lo que Ren, un poco molesto (esta vez en verdad) respondió.

- TODO¿entiendes esa palabra? Vi TODO lo que te dijo y TODO lo que le respondiste contando... contando que... – de un pronto a otro se quedó en silencio; no sabía si era lo mejor que lo dijera pero si no lo hacia no sabría si era verdad o solo un pretexto para quitarse a la chica de encima, además no era como si fuera un cobarde... era solo cuestión de que el muchacho le respondiese un si o un no - ¿en verdad te gusto?

Ren vio como el chico hacía pasar por su garganta lo que parecía una enorme cantidad de saliva y acto seguido a esto respondía un simple...

- Lo viste.

- Eso no es lo que quiero saber.

- ¿Si lo viste que quieres que te diga? – inquirió el muchacho bastante sonrojado.

- Una respuesta directamente. O al menos esperaba que fueras mas valiente si todo era cierto.- respondió directamente, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba y al darse cuenta de esto casi de forma inconciente cerro los ojos hablando nuevamente – la verdad es que no se que tienes pensado hacer pero yo no estoy para que tu...

Pero se cortó en mitad de la frase ya que percibió como las manos de Horo tomaban suavemente sus mejillas; abrió los ojos de pronto mirando aquellos ojos negros brillar de forma intensa y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos.

Tenía que aceptarlo, Horo le gustaba mucho...

La cercanía entre sus rostros ocasionaba que los labios de ambos se rozasen levemente. El peliazul por su parte lo estaba disfrutando a lo máximo; sabía que su amistad estaba en juego pero tanto si le decía la verdad a Ren (que si le gustaba) como si hacía todo lo contrario negando las cosas esta se echaría de todas maneras a perder porque ¿Quién puede ser exactamente el mismo o tener la misma confianza con alguien justo después de que se te declara? Al menos que el supiera era muy difícil y mas si conocía el carácter de Ren.

Además de que el también tenía su orgullo y era el primer chico, al que le diría que le gustaba y si las cosas no resultaban, al menos probaría una vez esos labios que se veían tan suaves.

Se aproximo hasta que estos se sellaron con los propios lentamente mientras que cerraba los ojos comenzando a besarle.

Suave, lento... disfrutando de aquel beso que no era como esos tontos que se daba cuando jugaban en la escuela sino que, uno completamente diferente, uno que le estaba robando el aire aun cuando era lento. Claro que todo sería mejor si Ren respondiera...

Pero en la mente de este no podía dejar de pasarse la pregunta ¿debo responderle? No tenía claro que era lo que sentía por aquel chico, le gustaba, lo sabía pero ¿mas que eso? Aun era muy pronto para saberlo sin embargo, deseaba con toda su alma devolverle ese roce de labios.

El muchacho de cabellos azules se separo ligeramente para tomar aire y, con algo de dificultad se intento separar pero en se justo momento el ojidorado se aproximo a él, siendo ahora quien sorprendía con una beso. Movió sus labios de forma suave, no comprendía a la perfección porque si dudaba tanto de eso, lo había hecho pero...

...supuso que eran los instintos...

Horo respondió con ansias mientras que sujetaba con delicadeza a Ren con una mano de la cintura y con la otra por la nuca aproximándole aun mas y logrando abrir la boca de este comenzando a explorarla.

Nunca había sentido aquello pero, no por eso el peliazul lo sabría; jamás había dado o permitido que le dieran un beso pero ¿ya que mas daba?

Lentamente comenzaron a separarse y Horo le miro a los ojos cuando, de forma pícara respondía

- Eso fue un si me gustas de mi parte y quizás mas que eso... ¿para ti que fue?

Ren parpadeo... eso no lo había pensado realmente ¿Qué responder?

- Yo...

Comenzó a decir pero en aquel instante.

- ¡Con un demonio, déjeme pasar, es una emergencia!

De el otro lado de la puerta se escucho la voz de Yoh gritando y eso era bastante extraño en él. Se separaron de forma rápida justo cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando al chico con el cabello algo desordenado y, preocupado.

A su lado estaba la persona que obviamente le había entorpecido el paso de forma rápida, era la enfermera que le había coqueteado a Horo.

- Ren, Horo... algo le pasa a Anna...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bueno, como podrán ver aquí acaba el capitulo.

¡Lo pude terminar hoy¡Creí que no lo lograba¡Sí!

Y ahora ¿Qué habrá pasado? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo... (cuando lo escriba)

Espero que les haya gustado aunque haya teóricamente masacrado a la pobre Tamao pero así tenía que ser... y no se si sea la ultima persona a la que le pase algo horrible porque sería revelar la trama de la historia.

Se que había prometido actualizar ayer pero, mi hermana se apropio del computador y no me dejo tocarlo así que hasta hoy pude terminar el capí y en fin, así son las cosas lo bueno es que mañana salgo oficialmente del colegio!

Bien, agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron review pero hoy no puedo responderles por la falta de tiempo, para la próxima espero que si pueda así que ¡Nos vemos!

Ah! Una sola cosa que tenia pensada hace mucho pero que hace poco me acorde XD...

_**¡Concurso!**_

Si a alguien le interesa que haga un fic como guste (si, como guste y con lo que quiera que contenga ¬¬, si quiere que sea dulce o si no...) y de un solo capi (no más que mi cabeza no da para tanto) y ya sabe, con lo que quiera, solo me da la idea, me explica y así, a la primera persona que me conteste la siguiente pregunta:

_**¿Cuál es la diferencia, en el fic Dulces tentaciones (de mi autoría XP) entre todos los capítulos y el último? **_

Hay una diferencia muy visible si se fijan bien...

Una pista! Esta por los inicios... mas que eso les diría cual es la diferencia.

y bien, si a alguien le interesa que le haga un fic a su gusto (se ven pasar moscas y suenan grillos de fondo) me deja un review!

Yo después, cuando alguien acierte, voy a avisarle por correo y pongo quien ganó aquí n-n y después le pido, obviamente que me diga lo que quiere n0n.

Bueno, entonces si a alguien le interesa ya sabe... solo participa!

Y bien, eso sería todo, así que hasta pronto!

Leo n-n


End file.
